The day they first met
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: This is a new version of the moment when Eric found Ariel on the beach after she was given human legs.


From the moment that Ariel had travelled to the surface of the sea, had sat hidden from view on the mysterious ship and had stared longingly at the handsome prince that just so happened to be aboard. From the moment she had saved her prince from drowning in the sea and had swept him to safety, had sung to him and declared her love to a man she had only just met. Ariel had fallen in love; such a love her father had forbidden. And if her father ever found out, then she was sure she would have been locked in her room until she came to her senses. But Ariel knew that the decisions she had made, were for the love of the prince. It was the love for him that drove her to go to the sea witch, to trade in her beautiful voice for legs. Every one of her actions, were revolved around the mere thought of him.

Ariel stared longingly at the sparkling, white castle that sat on edge of the beach. The prince of her dreams lived in there, and she knew she had to meet him. She sat covered in nothing but her purple seashell bra, and stared down at the legs that had been fins not so long ago, when a melody caught her attention. Ariel jumped to her feet, wobbled slightly and then slowly took a step. With her footing secure, Ariel all but ran to the edge of the cliff that hid her from sight. She ignored the crying pleas of her friends and stared out from behind the cliff and noticed the most beautiful man she had ever met. Her prince was lounging against a boulder on the other side of the beach, a long thin Snarfblat in his hand and he was playing their lullaby.

Ariel snuck even closer, being drawn to him by the song and his beauty. If only her father knew that she had fallen in love with a human, he would be madder than he had even been before, and Ariel could just imagine the terrible storms that would come with that anger. The prince looked up from his music then, and noticed Ariel, who had snuck from her hiding place. Eric blushed deeply and quickly looked down. The girl was still wearing nothing but her sea shells. Eric dropped his flute on the ground started to walk slowly towards her. He stripped his shirt of as he got closer and passed it to her. Ariel stared at it, quite confused before Eric took it from her small hands and gently pulled it over her head, extracting her fiery locks so they fell around her shoulders. Ariel smiled up at the prince.

"Have we met?" The prince asked. Ariel remembered when she had saved him from drowning just days ago and nodded happily. The prince took her hands in both of his big warm ones and smiled into her eyes.

"You're the one, the one I've been looking for. What's your name?" The prince asked excitedly. Ariel started to say her name, but when no words came out, she looked down away from him with sadness in her eyes.

"You can't talk?" The prince whispered, and placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "That doesn't matter. I would know your face and hair; even if you can't sing to me."

Ariel smiled happily up at the prince. _What's your name? _She mouthed, hoping he would understand her. The prince stared at her for a moment, before he finally understood what she was trying to say.

"Eric."

Ariel smiled again, she seemed to be doing that a lot today and gripped his hand with hers. _Ariel_ She tried to say again. Eric smiled apologetically down at her and took her in his arms. Ariel hoped he would kiss her, which would have given her voice back. She watched as he started to lean towards her, his eyes slowly closing as he inched even closer. Ariel closed her eyes and leant forward. It looks like she was getting her wish. As Eric finally reached her, he pressed his lips to hers and held her tight. Ariel gripped his collar with tight fingers. When he pulled away from her, he reached up and caressed her soft cheek.

"Oh, Eric." Ariel said at last.

"You can talk!" Eric exclaimed, as he picked her up and spun her around. Ariel giggled happily and hugged him close when he set her back down on the ground.

"Because of you."


End file.
